characters_in_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
SkekSo
|friends: = Aughra , skekSil, skekGra † , skekAyuk, SkekSa †, SkekLi †, SkekEkt, SkekLach †, SkekHak, SkekMal †, SkekNa, SkekEer, SkekOk, SkekShod, SkekTek †, SkekUng, SkekVar †, SkekYi †, Arathim , Garthim |enemies: = Mystics, Aughra, Jen, Kira, Fizzgig, Podlings, Rian, Brea, Deet, Gurjin, Naia, Kylan, Hup, Seethi, Laesid, Argot, Ethri, Mera, Fara, Mayrin, Onica, Cadia, Tavra †, Drausan, Red-Haired Paladin, Neffi, Lahr, SkekGra, UrGoh, Seladon, Gelfling, Rek'yr, Lath'N, Mitjan, Bobb'N, Arathim |likes: = Stealing life from the Crystal, immortality, using the Dark Crystal, channeling the darkening, being Emperor, power |dislikes: = Death, not knowing what happens next, the idea that a Skeksis can die meaning he too can die, anyone who can take over control, resistance, Gelflings |occupation(s): = Lord of the Crystal Emperor of the Skeksis Ruler of Thra |alignment: = Bad |goal(s): = To crush the Gelfling rebellion To achieve immortality. To remain Emperor |home: = Castle of the Crystal |origin: = The Dark Crystal |voiced_by: = Jerry Nelson (original film) Jason Isaacs (The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance) |creators = Jim Henson |minions = Arathim , Garthim, Crystal Bats, Skeksis, Podlings, Gelfling |full_name = Emperor SkekSo |home = Castle of the Crystal |powers = Channeling the Darkening |origin = The Dark Crystal |actress = Puppeteers: Jim Henson Dave Chapman |voice = Jerry Nelson Jason Isaacs |image = |name = SkekSo |films = The Dark Crystal |shows = The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance |comics = Legends of the Dark Crystal The Dark Crystal: Creation Myths |books = Shadows of the Dark Crystal |puppeteer = |personality = |possessions = Office Staff Crystal of Truth |fate = Crumbles to dust after his death |quote = "I will not be dust!" "We are eternal!" |appearance = Skeksis with pale gray eyes, a metal prosthetic beak, lavishing black robes, gold rings on his fingers }} SkekSo is the first penultimate Emperor of the Skeksis and a major antagonist in The Dark Crystal ''franchise. He is introduced as a a minor antagonist in ''The Dark Crystal, where he died before his and his counterpart were reunited. He is the main antagonist of The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. Background Personality Being the darker half of the UrSkek, SoSu, SkekSo represented SoSu's darker side: prideful, stubborn and cruel. However, his initial reign was a benevolent one, such as hosting lavishing parties for his fellow Skeksis. However, as he aged, SkekSo's paranoia got the better of him. He is also very cowardly, as he refused to face Rian when he challenged the Emperor to a duel. Instead, SkekSo had SkekVar take his place. SkekSo feared death and wanted to achieve immortality, even if it means stealing life from the Crystal whenever the triple suns shine upon them. In doing so, he cared very little of the consequences, and encouraged the experiments, which unleashed the dark phenomenon called the Darkening, a purple energy that was slowly killing the planet. He cares not much for his entire race, but hates to think of the concept that if Skeksis can die, then he too can die. This is the reason why he wanted SkekMal to be saved. SkekSo also does not put his own health first, willingly taking the darkening and letting it mutilate his body, showing his carelessness for the sake of others, as well for his own. SkekSo is very cruel and sadistic, as shown when he is the only Skeksis to laugh at Mira's draining while the others watch in shock or awe. He also took pleasure in watching Seladon being humiliated and her clothes being disheveled. By the time of The Dark Crystal, skekSo was desperate to stay emperor and cling onto power, despite being on his deathbed. Appearances The Dark Crystal The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance In the Netflix/Jim Henson prequel web television series, SkekSo appears in the series before he was his shriveled form in the original film. He was voiced by Jason Isaacs. Taking place fifty years before the original film, SkekSo and his fellow Skeksis have done many experiments on the dark Crystal, which they used to replenish themselves and prolong their lives. However, SkekVar noted that the Crystal was failing them once more, and SkekLach saying that nothing happened to day just like the day before. SkekSo, annoyed, yells for them to stop whining. However, SkekAyuk argues that the crystal is failing them. SkekSo assured his fellow Skeksis That the scientist, SkekTek is working on something as they speak, something skekTek confirms. SkekSo notes that they have ruled for an age and will rule for all ages to come before sending them off. As Skekso is walking way, SkekTek called the Emperor, who stopped and annoyed, asked what the problem was. SkekTek told SkekSo that they were not even close to making a breakthrough. Enraged, SkekSo ordered SkekTek to find a solution to the problem as the Scientist yelled he would not fail. Unknown to the two of them, SkekSil was listening and later helped SkekTek figure out that they needed to drain essence from Gelflings. When he extracted essence from Mira, SkekSo was the only one who laughed through the whole process. Suddenly, they were aware of Rian's presence when one of his tears landed on one of the Skeksis. SkekSo figured he watched Mira being drained of her essence. SkekSo ordered his capture but Rian managed to escape from the catacombs. SkekSo worried Rian would tell the other Gelflings but SkekSil reassured the Emperor that the Gelflings will not believe him. During this time, SkekSo was channeling the Darkening in a staff that contained a crystal connected to the Crystal of Truth. Later tired of getting no results when Rian was not captured, SkekSo replaced SkekSil with SkekVar as his council will deciding to label Rian a diseased fugitive. After the All-Maudra's death when she learned the truth, SkekSo saw SkekVar's murder of Mayrin as a reason not to continue relations with the Gelfling and attempted to enter an alliance with the Arathim and knowingly sent them back to Grot knowing the Darkening would kill them. When they failed and learned they were outnumbered due to the Battle at Stone-in-the-Wood, SkekSo commissioned SkekTek to create the Garthim, a group of obedient warriors. When SkekSo learned of the prophecy that foretold that a Gelfling would end the Skeksis' rule, he then ordered their complete extermination. Gallery Quotes }} Navigation